


The Drowning of Oceans

by Quaestris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), DeanCas Apocalypse 2016 (Supernatural), Fluff and Angst, Human Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Endverse Dean Winchester, no seriously slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaestris/pseuds/Quaestris
Summary: After Sam says yes to Lucifer— things seem to go sideways for the world. A virus soon breaks out and the world is left to the mercy of monsters and unruly men. Worst of all there’s no more balance. Heavenly hosts have all but disappeared. No one is listening to prayers and pleas... And all that’s left is a small group of people that are left behind. All of which look up to the one and only Dean Winchester, whom never thought he could be a leader. But seems to be the only thing standing between total extinction of humans.(Title inspired by the book ‘Milk and Honey’. This is basically a detailed series of events in the end verse. Updates will be every Sunday)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	The Drowning of Oceans

𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐮𝐞

“Yes.”

The words had left his tongue like a sigh of relief. Opening up his mind and body to the entity that stood before him. He could feel eyes piercing him from all directions as his own slipped shut. Accepting what that single word would mean for him. His body- his mind his very being.

It was like... drowning. If only for a moment. His ribs would ache and his lungs contract. His head starting to spin — but all he could identify was this feeling in his chest so intense it felt as if he were on fire. And maybe he was.

His body was rewriting itself. As a being so large forced its way into him. Taking over every cell— every memory every thought. A blaring light behind his eyes as it began to take over his senses; smell, touch, hearing, sight, taste. All of it consumed by what he could only describe was a holy sensation. One that made his ears ring so intensely he thought them to be bleeding. One that shot from his face like divinity was his very being.

For him it felt like an eternity. The being slipping inside and taking over every atom of his existence. He felt as if he was standing there for hours. Giving in so slowly to the one he had invited in.

But it was a mere few minutes. Until it was disrupted by the sound of a gun shot.

And the world went dark.

. . . 

But only for a moment. There was a sound- almost like a match being struck as his eyes opened ever so slowly. He felt like he was floating... in the darkness. Like he had somehow sunk so low into the ocean that all he could do was wait until he hit the bottom. 

But again— the sound. A match being struck as a light flickered next to him. A spark before it began to grow and grow. Growing for an eternity. And perhaps that’s what passed. He couldn’t feel time anymore... not that it mattered. Time was irrelevant in here. In this black that only homes him and a now roaring ball of fire that was quickly recognized to be a star.

Was he dead? If so he didn’t mind it. Watching as the star burned with such power and great light. Flamed and flares flickering off it’s surface so hot that he feared he would melt. But he knew he wouldn’t.

And the star did something he did not expect.

It began to shrink. Just for a moment before it once again burst forward. Scattering little sparks as far as he could see. Each sounding like a match being struck. Growing for an eternity one by one. The universe was being created around him...

____________________

“Yes.”

The words reached him like a punch in the gut. He had been too late. Entering the building with such force- he thought for sure even he had moments to spare. But he didn’t.

The building trembled. Glass shattered and any lamp that offered even a dim light burst out. The sound of a shrill ring echoing off the walls, forcing him to cover his ears and cower into the corner.

The light. So bright it seemed to leave no evidence that it was night in its wake. Spreading out everywhere.

“SAMMY—!” He cried over the sound of the cries. The sickening sound of Enochian celebration as the devil entered his little brother.

Sam had said yes. It was over. Yet still in a moment of sure panic- he rose to his feet and fought against the blinding light. Approaching his little brother with his gun in a trembling hand.

What choice did he have? None- so it seemed. Sam was gone- pushed down into his own body and there was no telling where he might be. Or if there was any hope in retrieving him enough to save him if there even was a way to reverse this possession.

No. This was the only choice.

So as the light began to dim and the shrill sound of Enochian slowly faded. He barged in and fired. Hitting his brother directly in the forehead and watching with moisture in his eyes - his head fly back and his body crumple. The glow going out completely.

“I’m sorry...” he uttered under his breath. The gun dropped to the floor and his knees soon following after. 

He had no choice. And maybe it was for the better. Sam was better off away from here. Better off as a game piece taken off the board. In a place where Lucifer couldn’t get his hands on him.

This was better for the both of them.

That was until he hadn’t even taken a second to notice Sam’s body shift. His brothers forehead seal shut and the bullet clatter to the concrete floor. Not until he heard a soft voice say; “Dean. That was stupid. Even for you.”

“Sammy?”

His head jerked up to meet the gaze of his younger brother. Eyes showing not anger. Not sorrow nor fear. The expression was stoic. Reading. As if adjusting to the fact that he could show expression at all.

“No, no Sammy is far away right now. He’s... floating.”

No... no this couldn’t be happening. Those eyes glistened for only a moment a hue of red. Thin lips drawing back into a simple smirk before the body rose to stand. Hands brushing over the lapel of his jacket and nose crunching in slight disgust.

“See. Sammy has done something... that you will never understand... will you?”

There wasn’t a response. He was on his knees still not even taking a moment to reach for the gun before him. He was speechless. Frozen... afraid.

What had he done?

“I think I’m going to let you live. Surprise me, Dean. Say yes to Michael.”

And with that there was the fluttering of wings. And Dean was left alone in that warehouse... alone with his regret.


End file.
